Muggled
by willian
Summary: Ron and Hermione spend a day in the muggle world...
1. Morning Fray

It was another lazy summer day at the burrow. Ron Weasley was lying on his bed and trying to get all the sleep he can get. He buried his head under a pillow to camouflage Pigwidgeon's wild hooting. The owl has been incessantly making noises all morning as its way of asking for food. Finally Ron accepted defeat and got up angrily.

"Ok, I'll go and get you a breakfast. You bloody owl," He snarled.

Ron was on his way back to his room carrying the owl feeds, feeling both groggy and grouchy.

"This ought to shut him up." Ron muttered.

Just then, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Hermione Granger descending from the staircase. He didn't know she'd be visiting today. For some reason, he suddenly felt self-conscious about his appearance. He was wearing Bill's old white shirt (that has a big hole on the left shoulder) over a faded maroon boxer shorts (that now went above his knees).

Before he knew what he was doing, he went over to the coffee table, put down the owl feeds and took the blue scarf that Mrs. Weasley had just finished knitting. He struggled to cover his bare legs with the scarf.

"Blimey, what are you doing here?" He asked in a rather accusatory tone.

"Oh honestly Ron, don't flatter yourself," Hermione answered smugly. "I didn't came here to goggle at your legs, I came to see Ginny."

"Oh yeah? What are you two up two then?"

"Well we are supposed to go to Madam Maltkins together but apparently she isn't feeling well," Hermione sighed. "So I guess I'll just have to rely on my own taste in deciding which dress robe to buy."

"Dress robe? What do you need a new dress robe for?" Ron inquired.

"Well that's not really any of your business, is it?" Hermione asked acidly. "But if you'd really like to know, there's a big quidditch party happening at Bulgaria and Victor invited me."

"What!"

Ron, completely forgetting about his bare legs, let go of the scarf and walked closer to Hermione.

"You don't seriously consider going to that party with Vicky, do you?"

"Oh please Ron, I'm on my way to get myself a dress robe," Hermione said, shoving Ron out of the way.

"Don't be foolish!"

"Oh come on," Hermione turned to Ron and demanded. "What is it now?"

"You can't go to some strange country with that old grouch!" Ron exclaimed. "For all we know there'll be a lot of people there from Durmstrung!"

"So?"

"It's a common knowledge that Durmstrung produced the most number of dark wizards. Don't you see Hermione? This whole thing could be a set up, they could use you as a bait!"

"Look, I really have not time for that kind of rubbish from you." Hermione said impatiently and walked over to the fireplace.

"Now if you don't mind," she said scooping an amount of floo powder from the flowerpot. "I'm going to Madam Maltkins before you come up with another ridiculous hypothesis."

"Diagon AHHHH!"

Without a warning, Ron had jumped into Hermione and seized her wrist to stop her from casting the powder into the fireplace and ultimately getting into Madam Maltkin's shop. Apparently, he realized that he was a little too late as he felt himself spinning into a whirl of green flames with her.


	2. Accidentally Transported

The next moment, Ron and Hermione felt themselves fell into another stone fireplace of a room that appears to be a meticulous reception area.

Hermione got herself up and tried straightening out her aqua blouse.

"Just what do you think you're doing jumping at me like that?" she shot.

Ron ignored her question partly because he doesn't really know the answer and partly because he was gazing at the unfamiliar place they landed at.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Hermione, still furious. "But it certainly isn't Diagon Alley, is it?"

Ron walked over to the desk where a couple of pictures were on display.

He cleared his throat and asked a man on the picture, "Can you tell us exactly what this place is? You see we were transported here accidentally …"

He got no response.

"Sir, can you tell us what this place is?" He asked again, still no response.

"Oh you think you're being funny don't you? Acting all frozen with that stupid smile…" Ron said, his patience dwindling.

"You wanna play games huh? Fine!"

Ron held up the picture frame and started shaking it vigorously.

Hermione heaved a sigh and said, "Ron stop that. Even if you set that picture on fire you won't hear a word from it."

Ron gave her a puzzled look.

"That's not a wizard's picture you're holding," Hermione said. "We've been transported into the muggle world."


	3. Lovers Inn

"Muggle world?" Ron asked sounding rather thrilled.

"This is odd," said Hermione. "Muggle fireplaces aren't normally connected to the floo network."

Just then, the door suddenly creaked open. An elderly, stern looking woman (who reminded both Ron and Hermione of Professor McGonagall) entered the room.

Ron immediately placed the picture frame back to the desk.

"Oh no, not another pair of teenagers eloping," the woman said shaking her head disapprovingly. "The youth of today, how they could be so reckless…"

"Excuse me?" Hermione said in a puzzled tone.

"Look, you two kids, your parents must be sick worried. I'd say, just go home now." The woman commanded and then added on a softer tone, "I know that the idea of eloping seems so romantic and all but trust me, that's not all there is to it. Have you two even considered that she might get pregnant? And if she does, can you take the responsibilities of having a child?"

"Look Madam, you got this all completely wrong," Hermione tried to explain, turning scarlet in the face. "We weren't going to elope."

"We aren't even lovers!" Ron added turning the same shade as Hermione.

"Oh no, don't try that innocent act on me, it won't work. I've been in this business for far too long I can smell romance from a mile. I can certainly sense the attraction between you two," the woman said knowingly. " "Unfortunately, we don't allow minors here at Lovers Inn Motel."

" What!" Hermione gasped. "This is Lovers Inn Motel!" Hermione asked, both embarrassed and shocked.

The woman looked perplexed but nonetheless gave Hermione a silent nod.

Hermione groaned and without another word, she took Ron's hand and hastily led him out.

But before they could reach the door, the elder woman called out, "You two can come back here after you're married and you'll be more than welcome!"


	4. The Muggle Way

Ron and Hermione run into a park a few blocks away from the Lovers Inn Motel. They spotted an empty bench and took a seat to catch their breaths.

"Why is that lady saying all those odd things about us?" Ron asked.

"Well apparently we landed on Lovers Inn Motel, thanks to you." Hermione answered sarcastically.

Ron appeared to be clueless and Hermione realized that he is a stranger in the muggle world.

"Lovers Inn Motel is a place where lovers rent a suite to do the intimate stuff…" Hermione explained, her face turning the same shade as Ron's hair.

Soon enough, Ron's face was sporting a similar a shade.

"Oh I see," he said silently.

"I can't believe of all places on earth, we've had to be transported at Lovers Inn Motel!" Hermione said mortified. "What if somebody I know saw me getting out of there---with a guy!"

"Oh so you're embarrassed to be seen with me, I supposed you'd rather be seen with Vicky." Ron said accusingly.

Hermione looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Don't be stupid Ron. It would be horrible to be seen going out of that place with any guy for that matter!" Hermione snapped. "You see I have a reputation to uphold in the muggle world." Groaning, Hermione buried her face into her hands before turning to Ron, "And besides you were all embarrassed yourself when that lady mistook us for lovers. I bet if it was Fleur you would be more than proud to claim it even if it was all bogus."

"Well I wasn't the one going to Bulgaria with some old pumpkinhead." Ron snarled.

"Well I wasn't the one who caused all this trouble of landing us at some adult place in the muggle world" Hermione retorted. "Now tell me, how do we go back to the wizarding world?"

"You've already mastered apparition, I supposed I can just tag along." Ron answered sheepishly.

"No way," Hermione said shaking her head disapprovingly. "I don't have my apparition license yet and I am not risking it. As you very well know, the ministry of magic isn't exactly fond of us. They'll be happy to have a reason to try us out for a hearing or something."

"Yeah I agree," Ron nodded. "You have a point."

Hermione couldn't tell if Ron really meant what he said or if he only said that to prolong his stay on the muggle world, as it was obvious from the awed expression on his face that he was enjoying the muggle surroundings.

"Well I guess you'll have to come all the way home with me now," Hermione said. " Our fireplace' connected to the floo network and thankfully I have a stock of floo powder in there."

"Really? You're taking me to your home?" Ron asked, failing to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I don't have any other choice do I?" Hermione said. She looked up at the park's sign and groaned. "Oh great, we are at Alexandra Palace Park. We need a 2 hour train ride to get to where I live."

"Cool! A 2 hour train travel in the muggle world!" Ron said happily. "Are we passing the Hampton Court Palace? Dad raves about it all the time. Can we check out the maze?"

But Hermione did not answer; instead she stood up angrily and walked away.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron called out running after her. "I'm really sorry for landing us here and causing all this trouble."

But Hermione just kept on walking, oblivious to Ron's apologies.

"Please don't leave me," Ron called out helplessly "I need you here! I'd be a wreck without you!"


	5. Bullies in the Park

As it turned out Hermione wasn't walking away from Ron. Instead, she was angrily making her way to a group of boys, about their age, who were entertaining themselves by throwing water balloons at the little kids in the park.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves," Hermione said glaring at the boys. "For goodness' sake leave those kids alone!"

"Hermione! Don't leave me!" Ron was inauspiciously still running after Hermione calling out. "I'd be totally lost without you!"

Ron stopped in his track as he realized what was really happening. He was relieved to find out that it wasn't him who was making Hermione furious this time.

"You stay out of our business," said the biggest boy of the group who appears to be the leader, casting Hermione a nasty look. "Why don't you just take care of your boyfriend? Didn't you hear him? He'd be lost without you."

The other boys erupted into laughter.

"You can start by buying him new clothes," one of the boys added, eyeing Ron's clothes with a disgusted look on his rat-like face.

"Yeah, why did you let him gape around in a public park wearing rags?" the biggest boy sneered.

The rest of the boys snickered.

Ron could feel his face burning.

"If I know," Hermione said sharply, "You are all just insecure that none of you could look as good in a boxer shorts," And then she added very hastily "And at least, he doesn't have to resort to some pathetic, dim-witted, form of entertainment of splashing innocent kids."

"All right then," said the biggest boy, "if you're so concerned about those stupid kids then just take this one for them." The boy took another water balloon and aimed it at Hermione.

Hermione squealed expecting to be splashed but Ron dodged in time to cover her.

The boy viciously kept on throwing water balloons, one after another and with in seconds, Ron was heavily drenched.

The other boys cheered on.

"Go big D!"

"Hit him in the head!"

"Nice one Dudley!"


	6. An Encounter with Dudely

"Wait!" said Hermione peering over Ron's shoulder, just in time before Dudley makes another hit. "You're Dudley Dursley?"

"How did you know my name?" Dudley asked stupidly.

"Of course," Hermione realizing their ace, bravely stepped away from Ron's protection and said, "Your cousin Harry's told us all about you. You see Harry is our best friend. We go to the same school with him."

"Oh it's you, Dinky Diddydums," Ron said, catching on. "That's why you look familiar only I thought it had something to do with those pigs I feed back at the burrow. I've seen you once at Privet drive. We came to fetch Harry. Of course you remember now, how can you forget what happened to your tongue after you ate the Ton-tongue toffee my brothers' left…"

Dudley's mouth hung open. He dropped the water balloon.

"Did Harry tell you that Hermione here is incredibly brilliant?" asked Ron. "Lets see, you've had a taste of pig tail from Hagrid…How about giving him a pair of pig ears this time, Hermione?"

"Well I suppose I can try," Hermione said playing along.

"But you don't even have that…stick thing." Dudely said trying to sound brave though he was shaking.

"Didn't I just tell you? Hermione is incredibly brilliant," Ron said proudly. "She's got the brains, that's all it takes."

"Squiggly opiggno…" Hermione started muttering while staring intensely at Dudley.

"Big D, what's going on?" asked one of Dudley's friends.

"What is she doing?"

But Dudley didn't answer. He just ran away in an apparent terror, leaving his mates and the water balloons behind. Soon after, the rest of the gang went after their leader.

Ron spared no time throwing water balloons at the fleeing bullies.

"No! Ron stop that!" Hermione said though she appeared to be rather having fun watching Dudley and his friends get soaked.

"Hey kids! Now's your turn to get those gits!" Ron called out.

"Kids! Behave yourselves!" Hermione tried stopping the children but they of course merrily accepted Ron's invite.

And soon enough, Hermione herself couldn't help but laugh along with Ron and the little kids.


	7. Cheap and Nothing Knitted

"Honestly, I've always thought that Harry should try getting along with that cousin of his," Hermione said. "But after meeting that Dudely I can totally see why Harry's been dying to use the boogey-hex on him."

Ron and Hermione had just left the kids and were still sharing a good laugh over their little encounter with Dudely.

"Harry would be disappointed he missed seeing that pig and his cronies get drenched," Ron chuckled.

"Unfortunately they aren't the only ones..." Hermione said.

Other people clearly noticed too as they were giving Ron funny looks. Well who can blame them, Hermione thought. Here's a guy who's out on a public park in a boxer shorts, a torn shirt and soaking wet to boot.

"I'll manage." Ron said unconvincingly.

"Look Ron, under the circumstances it couldn't be any clearer that you have to change into new clothes." Hermione added carefully, "There's got to be a clothes shop nearby."

"No. You're not buying me new clothes." Ron said firmly.

"For goodness' sake Ron, forget about your pride this time. You can't travel all the way soaking wet. And besides it's not like you're getting the clothes for free." Hermione pointed out. "If you haven't come to my rescue I would have been the one soaking wet. Thanks by the way."

Ron remained silent.

"You'll be meeting my parents. Don't you want to look presentable?" Hermione asked.

The question sealed the deal.

"All right," Ron said throwing in the towel. " I'll let you buy me new clothes but only the cheapest ones…and nothing knitted."

-----------------------

Ron hated to admit it but he was rather enjoying himself as he shopped for new clothes with Hermione. He's been so used to getting hand-me-downs it felt great to be getting something brand new.

He tried a couple of interesting items before deciding on a gray Ash band shirt (the only rock band Hermione listens to), denim jeans and black chucks.


	8. Sharing Sushi

It was lunchtime by the time Ron and Hermione left the clothes shop.

Pleased with his new look, Ron's confidence was obviously escalated as they walked their way back to the park.

"Ronald Weasley are you strutting?" Hermione asked.

"No of course," Ron said defensively. "You just aren't accustomed to seeing me in a brand new muggle clothing."

Just then, a little girl who Ron and Hermione recognized as one of Dudely's victims earlier merrily run up to them.

"Mommy, Daddy! It's them who saved us from those big bad kids!" the little girl proudly introduced Ron and Hermione to her parents.

"Oh so we finally met Kyla's heroes," the little girl's father said.

"You two really made our daughter's day," said Kyla's mother kindly. "Here, take this." She handed Hermione a packed sushi and canned drinks. "As our way of saying thanks…"

"No. That really won't be necessary." Hermione said modestly until she saw how Ron was eyeing the sushi and canned drinks with a great interest. "But if you insist…" Hermione said graciously taking the food package.

-------------------------------

Ron and Hermione found an empty table in the park where they shared their rewards.

"Cool!" Ron muttered amusedly after opening a canned drink for the first time. He then turned his eyes on the sushi. "What exactly are these?"

"Sushi. It's a famous Japanese food," Hermione explained. "It's mostly rice and raw fish."

"Raw fish?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Just try it. You might like it." Hermione said. "And besides you've already eaten a troll's eye flavored Bertie Bott's bean. I mean what could taste any worse than that?"

Hermione then started eating using the chopsticks with such ease. "Actually it tastes really good you know."

Ron just watched her fascinated.

"Oh, you just hold the sticks like this and clip the sushi," Hermione demonstrated.

"Looks easy enough," Ron said but he soon found out that it wasn't as easy as Hermione made it look. Ron helplessly struggled with the chopsticks; a piece of sushi came flying one after another.

After a couple more unsuccessful attempts, he was more than ready to give up.

"Blimey," Ron said defiantly dropping the chopsticks. "The heck I'll just use my hand."

He was about to reach for a sushi when Hermione slapped his outstretched hand.

"Oh now Ron you are not giving up that easily," Hermione scolded. "Here," Hermione shoved the chopsticks back to Ron and guided his hand on the sticks. "Don't cross the chopsticks, just hold them like that."

After releasing Ron's hand Hermione commanded, "Now let me see you give it another try."

Ron smirked but nonetheless obeyed. This time he managed to clip the sushi successfully only it fell off before it reached his mouth.

"You're almost there don't back down now," Hermione said encouragingly.

Hermione held her breath as Ron gave it another shot.

"Woohooo!" Hermione squeled in delight as Ron finally got it right.

Before either Ron or Hermione knew what was happening they were entwined in a triumphant hug.

They broke guiltily apart as it sunk in to them that they were indeed sharing a hug.

It was a rather awkward moment and both were thankful to hear somebody calling out Hermione's name.


	9. Paige

"Hey Hermione!" A brunette girl, about the same age as Ron and Hermione, sprightly approached their table. "Long time no see!"

"Oh hi Paige!" Hermione greeted recovering from the awkward moment a while ago. "Good to see you. Well would you like some sushi?"

"Sure," Paige said sitting in the opposite bench.

"Ron this is Paige, we used to attend the same school," Hermione introduced. "Paige this is Ron, hopefully he and I will still be going to the same school this year."

"Oh hi Ron," Paige said cheerfully. "Finally I get to meet one of Hermione's guy friends."

"So you tell her about me?" Ron asked turning to Hermione.

"I tell her about you and Harry," Hermione said rather defensively.

"I see you're a redhead and you don't wear glasses," Paige said observing Ron. "So you're the one who's brilliant at chess."

"Really? Hermione told you that?" Ron asked sounding pleased.

"Yeah just like I told her Harry's great at dodge ball," Hermione said before Paige could answer.

"Dodge ball?" Ron asked obviously clueless.

"You know, Harry's good at dodging and catching the ball," Hermione said casting Ron a "Paige-doesn't-know-a-thing-about-the-wizarding-world" look.

"Oh yeah quid--- you mean dodge ball."

Hermione started to drink her soda when Paige turned to Ron and said, "So you're the one Hermione wanted to go to the ball with. She said she was giving you the hints but---"

Hermione vehemently let out the soda she was about to swallow and started coughing like mad.

"Hermione are you all right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I just choked…"

"Oh well, my dad's probably looking for me now," Paige said standing up. "It was nice meeting you Ron and it was nice seeing you again Hermione."

But before Paige walked away, she went over to Hermione and whispered, "Go girl!"

And with that, Hermione started coughing again.


	10. Summer Gust

Ron and Hermione had just finished eating the sushi when a plump woman pushing a trolley of candies and other sweets auspiciously came by.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

"Oh I'd like Mentos please," Hermione said smiling.

"What about the young man?" the woman asked turning to Ron.

"Oh, I'm already filled with the shusi," Ron muttered his ears turning pink.

"All right Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "You can just pay me back, go get yourself something."

"Well in that case I'll have a chocolate frog and licorice wand."

"Excuse me?" the woman asked.

"He said he'll have some gummy worms and Mars Bars please," Hermione said to the rescue.

"You'll have to forgive me dear," the woman apologized. "I'm getting older my hearing just keeps getting worse."

------------------------

"You should be more cautious with what you say you know," Hermione said after the vendor left.

She doubted though if Ron heard a word she said as he was very much caught up observing the muggle money (Hermione's change). He laid them on the table when an abrupt rush of summer wind came without a warning blowing away the paper pound sterling.

Ron and Hermione frantically went running after the money but the summer gust proved too strong.

Much to their horror, a sum of pound ended up floating idly away on the river by the park.

"Oh great!" Hermione exclaimed in dismay. "Now all that's left with me is just enough for our train fair."

"Then you'll just have to be extra careful with it," Ron said silently.

"I hate to break this to you but we still need a boat ride to get to the train station," Hermione said. "And now thanks to your pathetic fascination with muggle money we are short out of budget," she added acidly.

"Hey it's not like I used a summoning charm on that wind," Ron snapped. "And besides if you haven't so stubbornly insisted on getting me new clothes you'd still have enough money left."

"Oh please, don't start acting as if you aren't ecstatic about getting new clothes," Hermione shot. "Who was it proudly strutting a while ago?"

But before Ron could retort they heard a jeering laughter nearby.


	11. The Muggle Version of Draco and Pansy

A boy and a girl who very much resembled Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson appeared to be having a date and were taking a great pleasure out of Ron and Hermione's misfortune.

"Chasing after and fighting over a penny," the boy snorted. "Pathetic!"

"Oh I remember now," the girl said, viciously eyeing Ron. "Weren't you wearing those dripping rags earlier?"

"Sure he was, and I bet you couldn't fathom how your boyfriend couldn't look half as good given he's clad in signature clothes and all." Hermione said sharply.

"If I may say so myself, I'd say bushy head's just pissed because unlike me, her date couldn't afford anything decent for her," the boy said placing an arm around the girl.

"See this?" the girl arrogantly showed off the glimmering gold necklace she was wearing. "Harold's gave it to me on my birthday, it's a twenty-four carat, genuine gold choker."

"Well then I hope it does it's purpose of choking you," Ron snapped.

Much to Ron's amusement, the girl's face suddenly started to lose it's color. She reached for her neck tensely. It appeared as if the choker was in deed tightening up and was beginning to constrict her windpipe.

"Harold! Take the choker off me!" the girl ordered, frantically reaching for the back of her neck to unhook the necklace.

"Why? Sheryl Sweet didn't you tell me you love it too much you swore you'll never ever take it off…"

"Darn it! Just take it off!"

Fortunate for Sheryl, Harold managed to successfully take off the choker and she started breathing normally again.


	12. Summer Love Boat

"So what tightening charm did you use on that choker?" Ron asked Hermione as they walked their way to the boating area.

Hermione chose to ignore the question.

"Well I'd say we are still lucky," Hermione said looking up from the flyer she had just read. "Turns out the park is offering a summer promo, a free boat ride to the train station."

"Then everything's well," Ron said relieved.

"There's only one condition though," said Hermione uncomfortably. "You see the promo is called Summer Love Boat. Well it's strictly for couples only…so we have to act as if we're having more than a platonic relationship."

---------------------

Ron and Hermione signed up their names on the official "Summer Love Boat" promo sheet only to find themselves running once again into Harold and Sheryl much to their displeasure.

"Oh look who we have here, it's the paupers!" Harold snorted.

"Oh hi there you two," Hermione greeted in a falsely sweet voice. "I see you've taken off the choker." She said eyeing Sheryl's bare neck.

Sheryl was unnerved for a moment but recovered quickly. "Well you have to understand wealthy people have to be cautious with their expensive things when they're around beggars," she said.

"Oh well too bad you took it off," said Ron. "It's really amusing seeing you in that dog collar you know. Your resemblance with Fluffy is bloody striking. I'm sure Fluffy wouldn't mind another head."

"Who the hell is fluffy?"

Before Ron could answer, Hermione snapped, "Well if you two are so filthy rich as you claim to be then how come you signed up for a free promo?"

"For your information," Sheryl said smugly, "We signed up not for the free ride but because Harold is awfully romantic with me. You see Harold is expressing his undying love for me by taking me on a romantic boat ride unlike in your case where flaminghead is merely forced to act as if he fancies you because you two are in desperate need of a free boat ride."

Sheryl's words appeared to have stung Hermione that her face fell.

"Well I can't say I blame him," Harold snorted. "I mean seriously who would find you desirable bushyhead?"

"Well you got it bloody wrong," Ron said. "Because Hermione honestly happens to be the most wonderful person I've ever met."

To Hermione's surprise, Ron affectionately placed an arm around her.


	13. HH and SS

Adding up to Hermione's relief, the woman who was in charge of the Summer Love Boat promo announced that the promo was officially starting.

"Good afternoon to all our lovely couples," the woman greeted. "As you all know very well, we are offering a free boat ride just for you lovebirds. All you have to do is pick a romance–related question from the fishbowl over here and answer it honestly and publicly. Your answers will sort of serve as your fair for the boat ride. And now, the Summer Love Boat officially begins."

"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled dreadfully. "If Fred and George find out about this, they would never quit taking the mickey out of me."

"Look, I know that you aren't exactly crazy about all this mushiness, but we simply have no choice right now," Hermione said.

"What if I picked a really tricky question?" Ron asked.

"The questions are practical Ron," Hermione pointed out. "So technically speaking, there are no wrong answers. Just make something up."

They watched Harold and Sheryl smugly made their way to the fishbowl.

Sheryl eagerly drew a question and started giggling ridiculously upon reading it as if she was being asked the most exciting question in the world.

"The question I've picked is," Sheryl paused for a dramatic effect. "What do you fondly call each other?"

Sheryl did another sickening giggle before answering, "Harold calls me Sheryl Sweet and I call him Handsome Harold. Aside from the fact that I am undeniably sweet and he's strikingly handsome, sweet and Sheryl both start with the letter S while Harold and handsome both start with H." Sheryl explained as if nobody got the "same initial" scheme. "It's totally clever isn't it? HH and SS!" Sheryl beamed proudly.

"Hey I could think of something better," Ron muttered under his breath. "How about Hellish Harold and Sheryl Stupid."

Harold then took his turn and drew a question. He cleared his throat before announcing the query in an irritating trying-to-be-the-man voice; "Tell us about your first encounter."

Sheryl once again erupted into giggles.

"Sheryl Sweet and I first met on an exclusive, posh, country club. I casually dropped her the sleekest line ever and the rest as they say is history."

Harold turned to Sheryl and did a little re-enactment.

"Pardon me Mademoiselle, have you seen my missing Nobel Prize around here anywhere?"

"And I thought _Baby you must be a broom cause you swept me off my feet_ was the lamest line a guy's ever used," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Merlin's beard, somebody used that line on you?" asked Ron.

"McLaggen," Hermione answered heaving a sigh. "On that disastrous Slughorn's party. Don't even ask me to elaborate."

"So it was really a disaster huh?" Ron said sounding rather happy about it.


	14. The Perfume and The Kiss

Finally, it was Ron and Hermione's turn.

Hermione took a deep breath before announcing, "What is the most memorable gift he's given you?"

Hermione couldn't help smiling.

"That would have to be the perfume he gave me almost two years ago on Christmas day."

"What's so special about that?" Sheryl muttered loud enough for Hermione to hear. "Harold has arranged a weekly supply of Chanel 5 for me."

"So maybe the perfume Ron gave me isn't the most expensive one. As a matter of fact I thought it smells unusual," Hermione said truthfully. "But there's more to a perfume than the brand, the cost, even the smell. Ron could have just gotten me a book like everyone else did. It would have saved him the embarrassment of being in a girl's store and being made fun of by Fred and George---his elder brothers. It' not that I didn't enjoy the books or anything because I absolutely, positively do and everyone knows that," Hermione explained. "It was just that the perfume was Ron's way of showing me that he knows there's more to me than books and grades. Ron and I have been friends for quite a long time and for a while I was afraid he was merely seeing me as one of the boys. It was then when I got the perfume from him that I realized that he's really noticed that I'm a girl after all."

The whole place erupted into a massive, "Awww…" after Hermione finished turning Sheryl green with envy.

And then it was Ron's turn.

His face turned a bright shade of red after reading the question he picked.

Hermione soon understood why.

"Hey this doesn't work," Ron said frowning nervously at the microphone.

Hermione turned it on for him.

"Oh cool," Ron muttered amusedly. "Sort of like sonorous spell…"

"What a loser!" Harold sneered. "He doesn't even know how to use a stupid microphone."

"So what if he doesn't know how to use a microphone?" Paige, who happened to be on the audience, said turning to Harold. "He sure knows how to make a girl feel good. Getting a perfume himself for Hermione is the sweetest thing!"

"And dude that pick up line you use, sleek?" another one from the audience snorted. "I would say sick!"

The whole place erupted into laughter.

That shut Harold up.

Ron cleared his throat.

"The question I got is," Ron said apprehensively, "Describe your first kiss."

For a moment, Hermione was afraid Ron's answer would be based on his experience with Lavender.

She was pleasantly surprise to hear him say, "It was my first time to play keeper for our school quidd--- dodge ball match and I was bloody nervous about it. I was thinking to myself I must have been mental to do this, I can't play to save my life," Ron recalled. "Blimey, I was feeling so lost and desperate at that time, and then Hermione---she walked over to me---stood on her tiptoe---and kissed me good luck. I wasn't quite sure what happened after that. I just remember touching the spot on my face where she kissed me. In the end, the rival team's jeering campaign proved no match to Hermione's good luck kiss," Ron said smiling. "We won the game."

"They sure make a lovely couple," a lot of people from the audience commented.


	15. The Boat Ride

"I have to say, I'm impressed with your answer," Hermione said.

Ron and Hermione had just hopped in the boat and were on their way to the train station.

"You also did well yourself, although there's nothing really new about that." Ron said returning the compliment. "I like the part where you made up the story about how bloody uncomfortable it had been for me being in a girl's store. Really I didn't buy the perfume myself, I made Ginny---er I mean Mom do it."

"Ron, there's no point in lying about it," Hermione said. "Ginny's told me all about the whole thing. How you braved the embarrassment of being in _Aloha Aroma_, how you endured Fred and George's incessant taunting…"

"Oh did she…" Ron muttered turning red.

"Look, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I really mean it when I said that I appreciate the effort. In fact I think that was really sweet of you." Hermione said sheepishly, smiling at Ron.

Ron shifted his gaze uncomfortably.

"Hey why aren't we moving?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"Well here in the muggle world, boats don't just move by themselves. You have to use the paddle to propel the boat."

Hermione took the paddle and demonstrated when Harold and Sheryl's boat came sailing nearby.

"Oh look! It's everybody's favorite couple!" Harold jeered. "I wonder how everybody would react if they find out that flaminghead's letting the girl do all the work."

"Or maybe, he hasn't noticed that bushyhead's a girl after all." Sheryl said nastily.

"Hey let me have that," Ron said taking the paddle from Hermione.

"Don't give in to them Ron," Hermione said. "They're just provoking you."

Ron struggled to paddle away but the boat was still barely moving much to his dismay.

Hermione turned to look at Harold and Sheryl angrily. She hated to admit it but Harold appeared to know what he was doing. Hermione could only clench her teeth as she watched Harold and Sheryl's boat pass them by with Sheryl waving them goodbye mockingly.

"At that rate your going, you two can expect to make it to the train station in forty-eight years!" Sheryl sniggered.

"Here's a better idea flaming head," Harold shot. " Why don't you just throw away the paddle, cross your fingers and hope that the river dries out!"

Sheryl and Harold erupted into laughter.

"Don't mind them," Hermione said turning to Ron. "We're not in a race or anything."

But Ron clearly wasn't listening. His face was burning as he exerted a great effort to propel the boat. Only his fury was making his strokes uneven which wasn't helping the boat move at all.

Seething, Ron muttered, "Those gits are lucky you couldn't hit them with the oppugno curse."

And then out of nowhere, a flock of yellow birds came flying toward Harold and Sheryl and began attacking them.

"Gerroffusss!!!" Sheryl yelled.

Harold and Sheryl vigorously tried shooing the birds away. In doing so, their boat began to shake uncontrollably. Soon enough Harold and Sheryl both lost balance and fell off into the river.

Having witnessed the entertainment he needed, Ron's muscles relaxed considerably. To his delight, he finally got the right paddling stroke and their boat began to sail smoothly.

"Oh now who's hoping the river dries out?!" Ron taunted as they passed Harold and Sheryl who were struggling to get themselves back to the boat.

It was now Hermione's turn to smugly wave Harold and Sheryl goodbye. She also gave them a mocking flying kiss.


	16. Hermione's Confession

"You sent them those birds didn't you?" Ron asked Hermione as they were sitting on the train on their way to Hermione's home.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said though she turned a very deep shade of pink.

"Yeah right," Ron said obviously unconvinced. "Just like you didn't use a tightening charm on stupid Sheryl's necklace."

"Why are you holding me responsible for that? If I remember it right, you were the one who muttered those things that came to happen," Hermione said defensively.

"Sure, it was me who said those things out loud," Ron admitted. "But we both know I couldn't have conjured a spell that easily even with a wand and I know for a fact that you've mastered the oppugno curse. I've experienced it firsthand if you remember…"

"Well how could I have done that?" Hermione said avoiding Ron's eyes. "I don't have my wand with me."

"Oh now Hermione, I remember you telling Harry and I that you've read in Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 that a wandless spell rarely works but it is possible." Ron recalled. "You said that sometimes wizards who possess a deep level of concentration can perform a wandless spell when they're feeling something really intense."

Hermione was so disarmed that Ron actually remembered a lesson she taught him that she admitted performing the spells on Harold and Sheryl earlier.

"All right, it was me!"

"Bloody hell, why did you do that?" Ron asked with a mixture of admiration and worry. "All right, it was amusing seeing those birds attacked Sheryl and Harold but performing magic in the muggle world, the ministry could use that against you. They could try you out for a hearing or something…"

"Oh please," Hermione said dismissively. "The ministry has far more important matters to attend to now that Voldemort's---get a grip Ron---back. They couldn't afford to waste time on something as trivial as the performance of a simple magic in the muggle world when there are dozens of Death Eaters still at large."

"But still Hermione, is it worth the risk?"

"Harold and Sheryl were being very mean!" Hermione fumed. "I only gave them what they deserved."

"Yeah, they were being bloody mean but come on, you know I've seen even bigger gits than those two," Ron pointed out. "There's Malfoy, there's Snape, there's Umbridge, there's…"

"But that's different," Hermione interrupted. "Malfoy, Snape, and Umbridge happened to be from the wizarding world. Harold and Sheryl on the other hand are from the muggle world."

"So?"

"Well you were so fascinated by everything muggle and I was afraid those two were tarnishing your wonderful view of the muggle world," Hermione said silently. "I just wanted to spare you from the cold reality that the muggle world isn't exactly that wonderland you thought it to be."

Ron could only smile.

"Sure, I've come to find that muggle world isn't perfect," Ron admitted. "And that it is infested with gits like Harold, and Sheryl, and Dudely…but still, there are far more things I like about it." Ron began to enumerate, "There's shusi, and shop sticks, and drinks in can, and Mars Bar, and pictures where people stay still, and microphome, and boats that need paddling, and the kids who threw back the water bombs at Dudely…"

Ron paused for a while then said, "And of course, you already know that the most wonderful person I've ever met happens to be a muggle. That alone is enough to keep me fascinated by the muggle world."

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other meaningfully.


	17. Sleeping Beauty

After a while, the train had carried Ron and Hermione to the very heart of London. Ron couldn't explain it but he was feeling bloody happy just watching the _Big Ben_ flicked past while Hermione was dozing off with her head tilting on his shoulder.

Ron turned to look at Hermione. It was funny how he'd been friends with her for almost seven years yet he haven't looked at her that closely. It was only now that he took noticed how great her hair smells. He also couldn't help noticing how delicate her facial features were up close. She was a girl all right, and not just some girl but a beautiful one in fact.

Ron leaned even closer, his nose a mere inch from here. And then before he knew it---his lips was right there---feeling her soft cheek.

Hermione moved slightly and let out a soft murmur.

Abruptly and guiltily, Ron turned away.

And then slowly, Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Look, I don't know how it happened," Ron tried to explain helplessly. "One minute I was looking at the giant clock and then…"

He stopped.

Hermione was actually smiling.

"Er why are you smiling?" Ron asked turning the brightest shade of red.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said trying to sound nonchalant though it was apparent that she was beaming. "I just had the most wonderful dream."

"So you were having a dream?" Ron asked apprehensively. "And you were just deep asleep all along? You didn't sense anything unusual?"

"Why did I miss something?" Hermione said stretching her arms.

"Oh yeah you---you---you missed seeing the big clock," Ron said. "I just thought that would be a good present for Hagrid."

Hermione laughed.

"So," Ron said immensely relieved. "Tell me about the dream you had."

"Well it's about this muggle children's story," Hermione said with a dreamy expression. "You might have heard of it, it called _Sleeping Beauty_."


	18. Dinner with the Grangers

It was already dark by the time Ron and Hermione reached the latter's home.

"Wicked," Ron mumbled awestruck as he watched Hermione use the doorbell.

"Oh you want to try it," Hermione said, stepping aside.

Ron elatedly pressed the doorbell button like a little child.

Within seconds, Hermione's mother answered the door.

"Oh honey, what took you so long?" Mrs. Granger said looking at her daughter. "Your father and I were starting to get worried."

"I'm afraid I have to apologize for that Mrs. Granger," Ron said sheepishly, barely inaudible form the buzzing sound.

"Hey Ron, you can stop pressing the button," Hermione notified.

"Oh Hermione, you didn't say you'd be bringing in a guest. I could have prepared something special," Mrs. Granger said looking at Ron graciously (all the worrying about her daughter earlier completely forgotten). "Come inside Ron, make yourself at home."

--------------------------

"Would it be all right with you to give your recipe to the house-elves Mrs. Granger?" Ron said after finishing a mouthful of spaghetti. He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt having dinner with Hermione and her parents. Ordinarily he would have found such a setting unbearably awkward but with the Grangers, he felt amazingly at home.

"Why?" Hermione asked fiercely. "What's wrong with house-elves cooking?"

"Well you got to admit Hermione, the house-elves get the noodles all soggy at times."

"How about a little consideration Ron, it's not like those poor house-elves are preparing food for a small family, they are cooking for the entire Hogwarts!" Hermione pointed out haughtily. "It's only understandable if they get the noodles over-boiled sometimes."

"How come you weren't as considerate when I over-boiled my Snargaluff juice in potions?" Ron asked.

"That is totally different!" Hermione protested. "Soggy noodles couldn't be as damaging as overheated Snargaluff juice…"

"Well this is ironic but I am actually enjoying this," Mrs. Granger said. "It's nice to see Hermione having a conversation with someone who knows about these _snarligiff_ things."

"Well you know how my wife and I are strangers in the wizarding world," Mr. Granger said turning to Ron. "There are some things we just can't talk about with our daughter. For instance, she's been trying to convince us something about the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare for some time now…but her mother and I just couldn't understand a thing about it."

"To be honest Mr. Granger," Ron said. "Even in the wizarding world, nobody understands the spew."

"Oh you certainly enjoy doing this, don't you?" Hermione said casting Ron an unpleasant look. "Dishing on me."

"Now that Hermione herself suggested it," Mr. Granger said. "I've been meaning to ask this from someone in Hogwarts, did my daughter had her teeth shrunk in there?"

Hermione glanced nervously at Ron.

"Nope," Ron lied shaking his head. "Hermione had totally kept her teeth from any form of magic Sir."

"Well that's good to know, her mother and I are both dentists and we just don't think teeth and magic go together."

Hermione gave Ron a thank-you-look.

"Our daughter have always been insecure when it comes to her hair and teeth," Mrs. Granger said. "She's always whining about how big they are."

"Mom…" Hermione hissed.

"Really I don't see why she should be insecure about those," Ron said. "I mean the only big thing that's noticeable about her is her brains."

Hermione flushed pink with pleasure.

"Don't these kids remind you of us dear?" Mrs. Granger said affectionately to her husband.

"Mom," Hermione shushed blushing heavily.

"Interestingly, I was also the first boy that my wife brought home to her parents," Mr. Granger said turning to Ron.

"So it's me, not Vicky," Ron mumbled grinning.

"Well in case you've forgotten," Hermione said defensively. "You getting here is really just an accident."

"Hey Mr. Granger," Ron said ignoring Hermione. "I heard about this older, quidditch player inviting Hermione to a party in Bulgaria. Well I just don't think it's safe to go in there at this time you know."

"Oh please," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Enough of that rubbish Ron."

"Well you know there'll be a lot of people going there from Durmstrung and it happens to produced the most number of Dark wizards," Ron continued. "For all we know the whole party could be nothing but a set-up."

"That is totally far-fetched!" Hermione exclaimed. "If it's all just a set-up then why would they be inviting all those aurors? Look Ron, Mom and Dad already talked with Professor Moody. He'll be there at the party and he promised to keep an eye on me."

"Oh did he?" Ron said sounding rather disappointed.

"You don't have to worry about our daughter," Mr. Granger said reassuringly. "We've already met Mr. Moody and the man has a remarkable vigilance."

Ron could only heave a sigh.


	19. Hermione's Room

Shortly after the dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Granger left off to meet an important client, leaving Hermione and Ron by themselves in the house.

"I'll go get the floo powder in my room" Hermione said getting up. "Just wait here."

"Hey no fair!" Ron protested. "You've been into my room a million times. Why won't you show me yours?"

"Well it's kind of messy right now."

"Could it be any messier than the burrow?"

"Oh all right," Hermione said giving in.

-------------------

Ron could only smile when he saw what Hermione meant by her room being a mess. Apparently it was considered a mess for her that there were five books lying on her bed instead of being tucked into the shelf.

"This is messy?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Well I stayed up late last night reading. I didn't really have the time to put those books back into their precise shelf-spot this morning."

"Precise shelf-spot?"

"Of course, the books need to be organized," Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly. "The shelf on the left contains my muggle books and on the right are my wizarding books. On the highest row are the general knowledge ones, on the second row are the Science books, on the next row are…"

What the third row shelf holds, Ron didn't get to know. Hermione was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.

"What's that sound?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Just somebody calling," Hermione said turning to go downstairs to answer the call. "Don't touch anything," she warned before leaving the room.

Once he was alone, Ron walked around, zealously observing Hermione's room.

It was almost exactly as he pictured it to be. It was quite plain but pretty and cozy at the same time.

On one side of the canopy bed was a window and a lamp table. On the other side was a vanity table with a medium-sized mirror and a dresser (she was a girl all right). The bedding, comforter, pillowcases, and curtain all matched the mauve shade of the canopy. At the center of the fluffy pillows was a teddy bear.

In one corner was a large desk and chair. Adjacent to it are the bookshelves.

On the lamp table, were a couple of framed pictures---Hermione with her parents, Hermione with Harry and him, Hermione with her muggle friends (Ron recognized Paige in the photo).

One photograph in particular caught Ron's eye though. It was a picture of Hermione on the Yule Ball. On that night she was looking so pretty in that periwinkle-blue dress robe with her hair twisted up into an elegant knot. She looked so pretty---if only she didn't go with that Viktor grouch, Ron thought with a sinking feeling.

Ron proceeded to the vanity table. There on the top dresser was the perfume he'd given her almost two years ago. He wasn't exactly happy to see that the bottle is still almost full. If she finds the smell too bloody weird then why don't she just throw it away? He thought angrily. What about all those stuff she said earlier in Summer Love Boat? Did she just make all that up?

Smirking, Ron turned to the _study area_ only to find his anger mounting. On the desk was pile of letters. He just had an awful gut-feeling about who those letters might be coming from. He reached for a couple of them and as it turned out, his hunch was right. They were all from Viktor. In spite of himself, Ron couldn't help reading one. The letter goes:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Three more long days before the party, __I wish I have a time-turner so I can just fast-forward to the time when I'll be seeing you again. I can hardly wait._

_I know I've said it before but I'm writing it down again, I've never felt this way about any other girl before…_

The letter was still quite lengthy but Ron didn't dare read any further.

That old grouch, Ron thought tearing Viktor's letter in half, that crabby pumpkinhead---he tore it into quarters, that grumpy git---he tore it into eights.

He was still ripping the letter into tinier shreds when he heard Hermione's angry voice from just behind him.

"What on earth do you think you're doing Ron Weasley?!"


	20. Parting Fray

"Funny you should ask that," said Ron turning to give Hermione a withering look.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione folding her arms in her chest.

"What on earth do you think you're doing with that grouch?" spat Ron. "Fraternizing, corresponding, dancing, partying, snogging…"

"How did you…" stammered Hermione, momentarily caught off guard by Ron' s last word. "Oh all right, so we kissed," she admitted. "So what?"

"So now you're all proud of it?" Ron snorted.

"For goodness' sake I wasn't the one who brought it up, you did!" Hermione pointed out heatedly. "As a mater of fact I kept it very private, Ginny's the only one I told about it and I can only guess you pestered her into spilling such a personal thing about me."

"I supposed you two snogged at the secluded section of the library?" said Ron spitefully.

"How dare you think of me that way?" said Hermione positively outraged. "For your information Viktor and I are totally different from you and Lavender, we happen to know the ethics of kissing."

"So you just let some grouch who can't even say your name right kiss you?"

"Oh that's rich, coming from a guy who overtly kissed a girl who calls him Won-Won!" Hermoine retorted. "And besides, it was only a one time thing. It was nothing but a smack, just a greeting kiss on the night of the Yule Ball."

"Yeah, well---that's his first step," Ron sneered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Bloody obvious isn't it? Now he's taking you to Bulgaria, that grouch's all set to take things to the next level with you."

"So it's really been about this all along," said Hermione shaking her head. "Honestly, Viktor's treated me with the utmost respect." She added, "And hypothetically speaking, even if what you said is true, do you think I'll just let him take advantage of me?"

"Well what do I know?" said Ron nastily. "For all we know you two will be ending up in that Lover's Inn place!"

Hermione looked as if Ron had slapped her. Without a word, she turned to the drawer and took out a bottle of floo powder.

"You know what?" Hermione started, her voice quivering. "In spite of all our troubles today I thought we've had something---but apparently I was wrong," she said thrusting the bottle of floo powder to Ron's hand.

"Look I'm sorry," Ron tried apologizing, having realized the enormity of what he had said.

"Just get out of my room Ron," said Hermione firmly.

"I didn't mean to say you were easy---"

"Just get out of my home,"

"I didn't mean those things I said. I was being bloody foolish---"

"Just get out of muggle world Ron!"

"I'm really sorry---"

"I said get out!"

It was clear that Hermione won't be hearing his apologies this time. Sighing heavily, Ron turned to leave Hermione's room.

--------------------

What just happened in there? Ron thought wretchedly on his way downstairs to the living room. One minute he was just checking out Hermione's room and everything was fine and the next thing he knew they were having yet another fray. Sure, they had their share of heated arguments but this was the first time he saw Hermione totally blew her top. How she yelled get out to him was playing repeatedly on his mind.

It was ironic how they started the day at a living room with a dispute and now the day was ending on a very similar terms.

With a heavy heart, Ron stepped into the fireplace, threw a pinch of floo powder into the flames and shouted, "The burrow!" thinking it was probably the last time he'd be seeing the Granger's living room.


	21. The Realization

Ron spent most of the next day just sulking in his room. It was around six o'clock when he heard somebody hammering on his bedroom door.

"Hey it's me mate," said Harry's voice. "Open up."

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked quite grumpily pulling open the door.

"Well your mom sent a message asking me to go check on you," answered Harry. "She said you've been here moping around all day. What gives?"

"It's Hermione," said Ron wearily slumping back on his bed. "Would you believe she agreed to go to that quidditch party with that grouchy git?"

"You mean the party tonight at Bulgaria?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," muttered Ron grudgingly. "How could she be so trusting? She doesn't even know him that much."

"Well actually I have two invites for that party," said Harry. "I just wasn't interested in attending. I heard there won't be any games, just some lame dance."

"Harry we have got to use those invites!" exclaimed Ron. "We have to keep an eye on Hermione! We don't know what could happen to that party!"

"OK, I suppose we could go to that party," Harry said offhandedly and then he added, "But only if you admit the real reason why you're dying to get to that party."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said turning the brightest shade of red.

"Oh come on, don't play innocent with me," said Harry obviously unconvinced.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ron determinedly avoiding Harry's eyes. "I just have a bad feeling about this party, that's all."

"Look mate, do you really want to waste some more time trying to convince yourself with that rubbish when Hermione is probably on her way to meet up with some big shot quidditch hero?"

"Big shot quidditch hero?" Ron snickered. "That Viktor's nothing but a cranky bloke."

"So this is really just about Krum isn't it?" said Harry.

"I just don't see what Hermione sees in him," spat Ron.

Harry couldn't help shaking his head and laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"Well I just remembered how you were once a diehard Krum fan," Harry said.

"Well I was---Until I saw for myself what an actual grouch he is in real life."

"No Ron, you were a big Krum fan until he took Hermione to the Yule Ball," Harry corrected. "I watched you play with your Krum figure every night and then the day after the Yule Ball, guess what I've found---a broken arm of a Krum figure."

"I didn't break it on purpose!" Ron said rather too defensively. "I…er…accidentally leaned on it."

"Would you stop denying to yourself the obvious," Harry said exasperatedly. "Seriously, if you don't act real soon you just might lose Hermione to Krum. You've got some competition here mate."

"And what are you trying to say Harry? That I am in love with Hermione?"

"Well I was hoping you'd realize that on your own…"

"But I can't be in love with her!" Ron protested. "I just can't be! I mean she's---she's---she's Hermione _for goodness' sake."_

"Did you hear what you just said?" asked Harry smiling.

Ron ignored Harry and struggled to justify himself, "She's bossy, she's stubborn, she's interfering, she's a know-it-all." In spite of himself, he couldn't help adding "Although most of the time she does know it all and you got to admit her knowledge and meddlesomeness had saved us quite a number of times and well…she's very generous when it comes to her knowledge. Sure it was annoying how she rubbed it in that I was mispronouncing _leviosa_ but come to think of it, I mastered that spell and a whole other lot because of her and not just me, she takes time to help even the likes of Neville. You got to admire her patience," said Ron more to himself. "But still---she could really drive everyone nuts. Take for instance, her obsession with house-elves' rights, it's crazy!---But even so I couldn't help admiring her sincere concern for others…" Ron shook his head in confusion, "But still there are a bunch of girls prettier than her--- though I guess she can be really pretty if she wants to, she looked darn good on the Yule Ball and if you really want to know, I like it that she's not like most girls who are bloody vain about their looks." Before Ron could stop himself he added, "I guess she is lovely in her own way like when you look at her up-close, she has really delicate features and her hair smells good too…"

And then finally it hit Ron.

"Bloody hell Harry, I am in love with Hermione. Now what am I gonna do?"

Before Harry could answer, out of nowhere Fred and George suddenly performed an apparition into Ron's room. Both were holding extendable ears and were laughing hysterically.

"Woohoo!!! I believe we just had the realization of the millennium!" announced Fred.

"Bloody hell Harry, I am in love with Hermione," George mimicked dramatically.

"Awwww!!!" The twins said in unison.

Ron merely groaned and buried his head with pillows in embarrassment.

"Hiding yourself with a pile of pillows?" said George. "Not exactly the best way to get the lady."

Fred and George walked over to Ron and forcibly took away the pillows covering him.

Finally, Ron accepted defeat and sat up straight with his face burning. "Go away you two!"

"Look here little brother," said George sitting beside Ron. "I don't think you see just how of invaluable help we could be to you."

"We're not only experts when it comes to business," said Fred playfully. "We're also proficient when it comes to matters of the heart."

"For starters, girls hate it when guys get all embarrassed about their feelings," said George. "You have to put yourself out there and tell her directly just how desperately you are in love with her."

"And you better hurry up because the last portkey to Bulgaria leaves in about forty-five minutes," said Harry. "Go get yourself ready. I'll have Hedwig deliver the invites and my dress robe."

Just then Ginny entered the room.

"Hey Ron do you have an extra quill?" asked Ginny before she noticed Harry. "Oh hi Harry."

"Hey," Harry said awkwardly.

"Hey sis, too bad you just missed the realization of the millennium a while ago," said George both to break the big news and to spare everyone from the Harry-Ginny discomfiture. "Our brother's finally let out in the open his long repressed romantic inclination for Hermione!"

"Oh shut up!" snapped Ron.

"Well it's about time!" exclaimed Ginny.

"So you all knew about it?" asked Ron feeling foolish.

"Yes Ronnikins," said Fred in a pitiful voice. "You're the last to know."

"You don't know how relieved I am that you've finally figured that out," said Ginny. "I thought you'd miss your chance. I was with Hermione in Madam Malkins' shop earlier. I have to tell you she looks twice as pretty in that dress robe she'll be wearing tonight than in that one she wore on the Yule Ball. Now that I think about it, it actually matches the dress robe that Fred and George got for you."

George wasted no time taking that dress robe from the cabinet and tossing it to Ron. "Go get her!" he quipped.


	22. No Access

Fortunately, Ron and Harry were able to catch the last portkey for the day to Bulgaria and were able to make it to the party.

Ron was having mixed emotions as he walked his way to the party's entrance hall with Harry. He was relieved, nervous, excited, dreadful, and anxious all at the same time. Maybe now Hermione would be pleased to know that his emotional range had grown considerably from the size of a teaspoon.

Ron wasted no time looking for Hermione as a number of people started milling around Harry. Normally he would feel quite insecure about people getting all starstruck over his friend but right now he couldn't care any less. His only concern was to find Hermione. He started walking around determinedly hoping to see her.

Ron's gaze averted to a room on the left side of the hall. And there through the open door, he finally caught a glimpse of Hermione. His stomach did a somersault. Ginny was right, she looked twice maybe even thrice as pretty in that dress robe she was wearing in comparison to the one she wore on the Yule Ball. She was simply breathtaking.

And then the lovely sight Ron was staring at was ruined as Viktor appeared on Hermione's side and led her away from his view.

Ron's heartbeat was racing as he walked his way to the room where Hermione was. He didn't even know what he would be saying to her. The only thing he was sure about was that Hermione wasn't supposed to be with Viktor---she was supposed to be with him.

Ron had almost stepped inside the room when a Bulgarian man guarding the door stopped him.

"You can't volk in there," said the man sternly. "The room's strictly for Bulgarian quidditch players and their guests."

"But I really need to speak to someone in there," Ron pleaded.

"I think I know vot is going on here," said the man suspiciously. "You just vont to get Viktor Krum's autograph don't you?"

"Of course not!" Ron exclaimed indignantly. "Why would I want that bloody grouch's autograph?"

"Then you are from the Irish side," said the man glowering. "They haff sent you to spy didn't they?"

"Look, I just really need to talk to my friend. It's urgent."

"I'm vorning you now, if you don't muff away, I vill be forced to call the chief guard," the man threatened.

"All right, I'll go away now!" Ron said angrily turning to walk away. "You don't _haff_ to call the bloody chief guard."


	23. The Perfect Place

"Bloody Bulgarians," grunted Ron as he slumped on the seat next to Harry.

"Hey what happened?" asked Harry. "Did you see Hermione?"

"I did---but she was in a room strictly for Bulgarian quidditch players and theirs guests and obviously I wasn't allowed in there," Ron said spitefully. "That bloody guard thought I was some kind of a spy or worse a fan of Vicky."

Harry was about to say something when they heard somebody exclaimed, "Well if it isn't two of my favorite boys!"

It was Tonks. She was holding hands with Lupin. Her hair was the brightest shade of purple and it was plain to see that she was beaming. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah I can see you're having a wondeful time," said Harry. "Wish I could say the same for Ron here."

"Why? What's the matter Ron?" asked Lupin.

"I...er...I..." Ron stammered.

"Oh let me guess," said Tonks playfully. "It's about Hermione isn't it? We ran into her a while ago. Lovely young lady I must say. Could really break a heart couldn't she?"

"So Fred was right," sighed Ron. "Everyone knew about it all along except me."

"Well the important thing is now you know," Lupin said kindly.

"But now it's too late," Ron said dejectedly. "I totally messed it up. I acted like a complete dunghead, I said those awful things...Now how can I convince her that she is supposed to be with me and not with that cranky git?"

"Well then you're lucky," said Lupin. "I believe you're in the perfect place."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll tell you a secret," Tonks said excitedly. "Do you know _Cupid's Orchard_?"

"No,"

"Well it's this special garden that just appears in places according to a specific alignment of the stars," Tonks explained. "It's called _Cupid's Orchard_ because only two people who are romantically destined to be together can enter it at a time." She paused for a suspenseful effect then said, "Not many people knows about this but it's right here tonight! As a matter of fact Remus and I had just been in there."

Lupin turned slightly red but gave a timid smile.

"So now all you have to do is take Hermione in there!" squealed Tonks excitedly.

"Turn left on the seventh corner at the far end of the right side of the hall," Lupin instructed. "You will see a couple of doors in there, the tenth one with the bow and arrow engraved on it, that's it."

"But how can I get Hermione to go in there? I'm not even allowed to go near her" said Ron pessimistically. "And if I did ---well she might choose to ignore me. She's pretty mad at me you know..."

"I'll take care of that," said Harry getting up. "Now just go get yourself to that garden. I think I can find a way to get Hermione to meet you there."


	24. Harry's Mission

With a plan, Harry walked around the VIP room where Hermione was. He stopped by the door as if he was waiting for someone. When he was sure that the Bulgarian guard was eyeing him (rather suspiciously if he may say so) he casually brushed away the hair on his forehead hoping to bring the man's attention to his scar.

Apperently it worked.

"Merlin's beard!" the man gasped peering at Harry. "Are you---Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry gave an awkward smile and nodded.

"Vot an honor!" the man exclaimed hurrying toward Harry to shake his hand. "I haff alvays vonted to meet you. I cannot belief this! Is there anything I can do for you? Just tell me vot it is and I vill be more than villing to do it for you Sir."

"Actually there is," Harry said. "I think I saw my friend in there but I heard the room's strictly for Bulgarian players and their guests."

"Oh rubbish," said the man dismissively. "Of course you are fery much velcome to enter the room. If you vont I can efen get all the players' autograph for you."

"Thanks but that won't be necessary," said Harry stepping in.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione immediately spotted Harry.

"Harry what are you doing here?" she asked glad to see a familiar face. "I didn't know you'd be coming."

"Well I got an invite and I mistakenly thought there'd be a quidditch match or something," lied Harry. "If I'd known it's just gonna be some lame dance I wouldn't have come.'

"Well if it's any consolation, I myself am not having the best time either," sighed Hermione.

"Why?" Harry asked protectively "Is Krum not treating you right?"

"No, Viktor's being absolutely nice to me and all it's just that…never mind."

"Well this might cheer you up," said Harry with all the casualness he could muster. "I stumbled into a kitchen full of house-elves a while ago."

"Really?" Hermione instantly brightened up. "Oh Harry you have to tell me where it is."

"On the seventh corner of the far end right side of the hall, turn left. There are a couple of rooms in there. The tenth one, that's it."

"Wait a minute," Hermione said suspiciously. "What exactly were you doing getting into that part of this place?"

"Nothing," shrugged Harry hoping he appeared believable. "I was just trying to get away from all those people gawking at my scar and so I stumbled into that kitchen."

Fortunately Hermione bought the whole thing. As she smiled and said, "Well then thanks Harry. Coming here might not be a bad idea after all. Who knows house-elves here in Bulgaria might be more open to the idea of proper wages and good working conditions," she said excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Uhm, I think I'll stay here," said Harry. "It will be cool to see what these big shot quidditch stars are like in real life."

Hermione felt like saying, "For goodness' sake Harry they're just regular people who happened to be good at quidditch" but she thought better against it. Harry brought her good news after all.

"And besides those house-elves would insist on giving dozens of cream cake again," added Harry. "And I'm telling you, I'm still full."

"All right then I'll see you later," said Hermione. "By the way I have a story about that cousin of yours that will surely cheer you up too but I'll tell you about it some other time. I have to get down to business now. I'll go excuse myself to Viktor." And with that Hermione hurried away.

Mission accomplished! Harry thought smiling to himself.


	25. The Rivals

Should have listened carefully to Lupin's directions thought Ron irritably. Was it tenth corner, seventh door or seventh door, tenth corner? Was it right side of the hall, left of the corner or left side of the hall, right of the corner? Everything was all mixed up on his mind. Why did it have to be so bloody complex?

It had been twenty-two minutes since he started looking for Cupid's Orchard but he still hasn't spotted it.

He was short out of breath by the time he finally took the right path.

At last, he came across the door engraved with a bow and arrow.

But someone else was there too.

There by the door, looking as sourly as ever was Viktor Krum.

Ron clenched his fist in preparation, supposing Viktor might attack him anytime.

To his surprise, Viktor only turned to him directly and said, "Could I haff a vord vith you?"

"What do you want?" said Ron trying to sound brave.

"I vont you to take care of Hermy-own-ninny."

Viktor's answer completely caught Ron off-guard his fist instantly unclenched. "What?"

"I said I vont you to take care of Hermy-own-ninny" repeated Viktor. "She is a fery special girl and she deserfs only the best. "

"Yeah," Ron could only agree. "She is one very special girl."

"You know this party vos my idea," said Viktor. "Used my stature, pulled some string, and haff it held right here tonight."

Ron couldn't figure out why Viktor was telling him about these things but he listened anyway.

"Ven you really think about it," continued Viktor. "It's quite obfious that this party's got nothing to do vith quidditch. If it does then there vould haff been a game or something right?" Viktor paused then said, "The truth is this party is all about Hermy-own-ninny."

"Huh?" blurted Ron naively.

"This party vos just an excuse to get Hermy-own-ninny to come here tonight," Viktor smiled sadly. "You see I haff this personal astrologer and she told me that according to tonight's alignment of the stars, Cupid's Orchard vould be here. And true enough here it is. I thought this vould be the perfect vay to show Hermy-own-ninny that ve are destined to be together." Viktor continued talking more to himself, " But then ven I saw her tonight and she started talking about you and your adfenture together in the muggle vorld, I had this terrible feeling that maybe I vosn't the one that vos meant to enter this room vith her."

There was just too much sadness in Viktor's voice Ron couldn't help feeling a twinge of sympathy for him in spite of himself.

"I haff been vaiting all night for the perfect timing to take her here but then she excused herself to me a vhile ago and she sounded so excited I couldn't help feeling curious about ver she vos going and vell…I followed her. To my surprise, she just vent to this room by herself. Right now she's already there inside," said Viktor looking longingly at the door to Cupid's Orchard. "I could perform a Vronski Feint effortlessly but try as hard as I might I could nefer get this door to open. And so my hunch vos right, I vosn't the one who's meant to be vith her in this room… I think it's you."

"You think so too?" asked Ron couldn't quite believing what Viktor had just said.

Viktor nodded gloomily.

"Now I only vont you to promise me that you vill take care of Hermy-own-ninny."

"I sure will," said Ron with all sincerity. "Not because you made me promise but because---I really do love her."

"Vell ironically, that's good to know," said Viktor. "I see my business here is done."

Viktor turned away to leave with his shoulders slumped.

Ron called after him.

"Hey Vicky---tor, I mean Viktor, you're not just a bloody good quidditch player, you're a good person too," said Ron genuinely.


	26. Cupid's Orchard

Hermione excitedly pushed open the tenth door expecting to see a kitchen bustling with house-elves---instead to her surprise, the room erupted into a shimmering vision of a lovely garden in golden blooms. Unfolding before her was a stunning display of every flower imaginable; daffodils, magnolias, daisies, poppies, wisterias, roses… It was so beautiful; to turn away was just impossible.

And so Hermione set off along the winding ornamental path, the fairy lights twinkling with her every step, to an alley covered over by iron arches on which climbing roses grow.

She found herself marveling at the soft foliage of pastel flowers gently waiving in the breeze while the rustling of the ornamental grasses kept her soothed. It was truly a paradise.

On the right side of the garden was a small naturalistic pond where water lilies freely float and dragonflies hover around. Over the pond was a Japanese inspired bridge leading to the other side of the garden where a magnificent floral cascade surrounded a stone statue.

Hermione crossed the bridge to have a closer look at the sculpture. It was a statue of Cupid aiming with his bow and arrow. The inscription below indicated: Cupid's Orchard.

Hermione's heart leaped in excitement. She had read about this room. She knew about Cupid's Orchard. This could only mean that the one she was romantically destined to be with is at the party.

Could it be Viktor? No, it couldn't be, she thought. Sure he was nice to her and all and she could certainly feel his sincere affections for her but that's about it. It was simply a one-sided thing. She thought she could learn to look at Viktor in a romantic light, that's why she accepted his invite to the party, but the night only proved that she can't force herself into feeling something she just doesn't feel. That would be unfair to both Viktor and her. Surely Cupid knows about that.

Well then could it be Harry? No, that would be ridiculous. What she and Harry have is purely platonic. There was no doubt about it. Harry has always been and will always be just a friend to her. Cupid knows about that too right?

Oh well maybe it's someone I'll be meeting for the first time tonight, thought Hermione. But the possibility of that didn't exactly made her happy because in her heart she knew that the one she so wanted to be on the room with her is most probably at the burrow, snapping at poor Pigwidgeon.

Just then the creaking sound of the door opening jerked Hermione out of her thoughts.

She held her breath.

Someone was entering Cupid's Orchard.

Hermione's heart was racing to see who it was---and when she did, she couldn't believe it.

No, apparently he wasn't back at the burrow. He was right there before her, just the two of them at Cupid's Orchard.

_It was Ron._

Cupid surely knows his business, thought Hermione happily.


	27. At Last

**Author's note**: I'm really really sorry for the updating hiatus. My life's been so hectic lately. Anyway, here's the final installment of my story but first let me thank everyone who took time to read this fanfic especially those who amazingly put up with my snail-pace updating. It was a pleasure sharing this story to all of you. r/h!!! )

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt like leaping in joy and flopping straight into Ron's arms but then she caught herself in time and remembered that they were not exactly in good terms at the moment. So instead she said sarcastically, "Oh now you follow me all the way here. Let me guess, you think these flowers will transform themselves to death eaters anytime don't you?"

Ron turned the brightest shade of red. His urgency to speak to Hermione was so strong a while ago but now that she was actually standing before him, he couldn't find the words at all.

"I…uhm…err…Harry invited me and well I wanted an occasion to finally get to wear this dress robe. You know I'm growing so fast it might get small before I even get to use it," said Ron lamely.

"Well very good for you then. Now may I excuse myself? Viktor's waiting for me," said Hermione smugly turning away to leave.

"No, he isn't," blurted Ron causing Hermione to stop in her tracks and look back.

"What?'

"_Viktor isn't waiting for you…anymore"_

"What did you do to him Ron?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Nothing---he just found out that he isn't the one that's supposed to be on this room with you right now."

Hermione was momentarily caught off guard. "What are you talking about?" she said trying to sound unfamiliar about the magic of Cupid's Orchard.

Only Ron knew her to well.

"Oh now Hermione drop the act. I bet my life you knew all about this room."

"So now you're just going to leave it to that?" said Hermione irritably. She couldn't believe how at the last minute Ron still couldn't find the courage to just admit it.

"Well I'm sure you've already figured it out," said Ron helplessly. "You know---the two of us---having access to this room---at the same time…"

Hermione waited for Ron to continue but he didn't. She took a deep breath in frustration.

"You know what Ron? The whole magical concept of this room would totally mean nothing to me if I don't hear it straight from you."

"Well now is there a point of saying it out loud?" said Ron uneasily. "It's bloody obvious isn't it?"

"Really Ron is that the best you can do?" Hermione could only shake her head and walk away in disappointment, trust Ron to ruin a perfectly romantic setting. She was already halfway on the bridge when she finally heard it from him (or at least the slurry version of it).

"_Aminglowiyu!"_ called out Ron catching up.

"What?"

"Oh come on you've already heard it, don't make me repeat it."

"For goodness' sake I didn't even catch it."

Ron took a deep breath in preparation for the big speech. This time he had no choice. He simply had to let it out.

"You know what you said about me being fascinated by everything muggle, well that's so right. I love everything muggle. I love shusi, shop sticks, your mom's spaghetti, Mars bars, water bombs, boats that need paddling, door bells, pictures where people stay still…_But most of all I am in love---with the muggle girl standing before me_. The funny thing is that muggle is supposed to be defined as anything free from magic---_but the day I spent with you at the muggle world is the most magical one I've ever known."_

Hermione was so touched by Ron's words she was close to tears.

"Did I say it wrong?" asked Ron apprehensively.

Hermione could only smile. "No, what you said was just perfect." With that, she ran into Ron and threw her arms around him.

Ron held her warmly. The room was aromatized with the natural floral scents but Hermione's fragrance was a standout. Ron held her closer.

"You enjoy my perfume don't you?" noticed Hermione. "It's the perfume you got for me. It's actually the first time I wore it."

"Yeah, I saw the still almost full perfume bottle in your room," said Ron rather sulkily. "Look I'm not just saying this because I got it for you but it doesn't smell weird at all in fact it smells bloody good."

"Yeah, I know it's such a shame I haven't worn it before," admitted Hermione. "Well the thing is I didn't know that perfume in the wizarding world has the ability to become unique to the user. Apparently it will smell completely different on each one who sprays it on because it mixes with the natural, idiosyncratic scent of whoever wears it. And so it smelled weird on the bottle but when I sprayed it on it smelled surprisingly good. The funny thing is that my mom loved the scent as well she sprayed an amount on herself and she ended up smelling like liquor!"

Ron and Hermione laughed.

"I know I'm not the most urbane guy but when I walked into _Aloha Aroma_ I just got the feeling that I had to get that perfume for you," said Ron moving closer to Hermione.

They were so close to each other now, standing in the bridge of Cupid's Orchard under the lovely glow of the moonlight. It was the perfect setting for the first real kiss.

Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation only to hear Ron say, "Wait, what if I kissed you and things get all awkward suddenly between us? We have a friendship at stake here you know."

"You really do know how to ruin a moment don't you?" said Hermione irritably. "And besides it's not like the first time you'll be kissing me anyway."

"What?"

"On the train, when you thought I was asleep. You stole a kiss on my left cheek."

"You knew about that?" said Ron turning crimson. "You weren't really asleep?"

"Yeah I was just waiting for you to admit it---_I was just waiting for you to admit it all along,_" said Hermione meaningfully.

And just when she wasn't expecting it, Ron took the plunge. He suddenly held her close and kissed her sending both of them to an unexplored bliss.

Who would have known Ron knew how to make a moment in the most unpredictable timing thought Hermione gleefully.

"So does it feel awkward now?" asked Hermione after their lips parted

"No, not at all," answered Ron truthfully. "In fact it feels so bloody right."

And with that they started kissing again.

Suddenly they could hear the song "Spellbound" playing from outside.

"_Sparks are flying all around_

_There's no denying we're spellbound_

_Can't you see? __All along it's me_

_Phoenix gives a lovely sound_

_Blows us to enchanted grounds_

_Can't you see? __You belong to me"_

Sure, people were regarding the present as the dark times but for Ron and Hermione the world had never been this beautiful.

-------------------------------------------

**Another author's note: **I happen to be a songwriter as well and I wrote the song _"Spellbound" _obviously for our fave couple. If anyone's interested to hear it, just give me your e-mail add. and I would gladly send you the song demo. Thanks!


End file.
